KISEKI
by BlacktheBeastGirl
Summary: (One-Shot) We are luck enough to share this lifetime we get.


**A/N:** _With Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's releases just around the corner, I thought I'd write something nice for my best team. Although your team is more than likely different from mine, and X and Y wasn't everyone's favorite Pokémon game, I wanted to write something to help you reflect on all the memories you've shared with your favorite Pokémon. And what better way to send off the Pokémon you've carefully trained to the Hoenn region to the words of one of the most beautiful ending themes ever heard in a Pokémon game? Anyway, enough blabber. Let's get this show on the road._

_Enjoy._

_Special thanks to 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83 for beta reading!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and I were born<strong>_

_**Right here in the same world.**_

You take a deep breath and exhale slowly, trying your hardest to contain the emotion welling up in you chest. Your best friends, your Pokémon, are all around you. Behind them, a powerful white light is shining brightly.

It is the portal that will take them to the next region.

And you have let all of them come out of their Poke Balls to bid their farewells.

_**For this one brief life,**_

_**we're beneath the same sky.**_

You take another deep breath, also letting this one out slowly, before you speak. "So. I guess this is it, huh guys?"

Although you knew this day would come eventually, and you had practiced what you were going to say a hundred times, this wasn't going to be easy. To let go of the Pokémon who had been by your side through thick and thin.

_**The great flow of time.**_

_**The wide expanse of space.**_

Before your best friends leave the Kalos region-possibly forever- you have decided to share your memories, your feelings, and give each of them one more hug before they go.

"Okay, where to start?" You ask your Pokémon, looking each of them over carefully. Should you start with the first Pokémon you ever received, or the one that has been with you for the least amount of time on your journey?

_**We are lucky enough**_

_**to share this lifetime we get.**_

Your eyes fall on Diancie. Just looking at her, with her wide pink eyes and blank, almost scared expression, you know who you will start with.

Taking a step forward, you smile and place your hands gently on her shoulders, kneeling down to meet her eyes.

"Diancie. I remember when we first met..."

_I walked into the Pokémon Center, my eyes furiously scanning for a girl with brown hair in a blue suit. She should be here, shouldn't she? Had I messed up the directions? I had still had room for one more Pokémon in my party, and I had given the people at Mystery Gift the correct code, hadn't I?_

_"Good day! You must be Serena!"_

_Startled, I turned around suddenly and nearly toppled the PC by the front desk. "Be careful!" Nurse Joy called out to me, noticing my near catastrophe. "S-sorry!" I called as I turned to the delivery girl. "H-how did you know?"_

_The delivery girl shrugged. "I've heard a great deal about you. You're very popular here in Lumiose City. Anyway, I've got a Mystery Gift here with your name on it!" The Delivery Girl reached into her pocket and retrieved a red Poke Ball with black lines on the sides. "Here you are!"_

_My breath caught in my throat. I slowly reached out and took the Cherish Ball from her hands._

_The delivery girl smiled. "We look forward to serving you again!" As she turned and walked out of the Pokémon Center, I started to go out to introduce my new friend to my partners. But before I could get out the door, an arm reached out and stopped me. "Please wait, miss." a male voice said. I looked to my left and saw a Butler, the arm that had stopped me belonging to a Maid. I walked out of the door off to the right. _

_"I apologize for stopping you suddenly." The woman apologized. "But the Pokémon you just received is surely the Mythical Pokémon Diancie, isn't it?" she continued. I nodded. It was all I could do._

_"Diancie...A sudden mutation of a Carbink." The Butler said. "The probability and mechanism of its origin are still veiled in mystery." The man said. The Maid continued, "The Pokémon Diancie is synonymous with beauty. Its body absorbs light with a perfect balance and gives off a radiance that looks like nothing in this world."  
><em>

_"In order to see that beauty, our master has been looking for Diancie for a long time." The Butler continued. He frowned. "We are also very keen on taking Diancie to our master..." I instantly didn't like the sound of that. "That desire kept us going and lead us here. Let me get straight to the point. Would you kindly give us your Diancie?" _

_I was worried for Diancie. What would their master do to it once they had it? "What? No way! I can't just give someone a Pokémon without knowing what they'll do to it! And...call me selfish, but Diancie is my Pokémon now."_

_It was the Maid's turn to frown now. "Is there some way we can persuade you?"_

_I shook my head. A few people, including Nurse Joy, had stopped to watch, concerned. The man reached into his pocket for something- a Poke Ball? His frown deepened. "Hmm...Is there any way..."_

_"Wait."_

_Started, both turned to the voice. "M-Master?!" The woman exclaimed. Their master walked up to me. "I'm sorry for troubling you." He turned to his servants. "You... I truly appreciate your efforts in seeking Diancie for me. But... What you can truly value is not something that you can get by depriving somebody of a relationship. You should get it by your own actions, by your own efforts, or simply your own luck. Then it will have true value."_

_He turned back to me. "To be honest with you, I envy you. But more importantly, I'd like to congratulate you on meeting Diancie and becoming travel partners." He smiled. "Congratulations." I felt more at ease and smiled in return. "Legend has it that Diancie protects its travel partners from accidents and illnesses. I wish you good luck and hope you can keep traveling together." He turned back to his servants. "You two...sorry, I shouldn't keep relying on you, but please help me find my Diancie."_

_The man bowed. "My pleasure, sir." Their master then left, with them close behind him._

"...And even though our time together was brief, I'll always remember the memories we shared: eating Poke Puffs together, playing games, dancing to our favorite songs, training to get stronger... beating the Champion. I'll miss you, but I've heard the rumor that the Pokémon Researchers found you have a Mega Evolution. Who knows- maybe when you go to the next region, you'll be able to Mega Evolve. You'll have a new memory to share with your new Trainer, and that makes me happy. But no matter what, you'll always remember me, won't you, Dia?"

"Diancie." The Jewel Pokémon replies, nodding once, a small smile on her face.

You also smile and pull the Jewel Pokémon to your chest.

_**We can gain more if we give.**_

_**By taking, we only loose.**_

"Milotic." You say softly as you turn to the beautiful serpentine Pokemon. "Ever since I was a child, you were always known as the most beautiful Pokémon, even to me. And before I became old enough to become a Trainer, I thought, 'I'll definitely become a Trainer to a Milotic when I get bigger.'"

_**Let's make this a new age**_

_**where we show our gratitude.**_

"And when you and I first met through a Trade from another Trainer, you knew I would make you one of the best. And soon you'll be your new Trainer's best." You press your forehead to Milotic's. It unexpectedly nuzzles its head side to side, tickling your forehead and making you giggle. Milotic has always known what it takes to make you smile.

They all have. Do.

_**There's a fragile bud of hope,**_

_**blooming in each of our hearts.**_

You now kneel to the dark orange Mouse Pokémon at your feet, pulling it on your lap. "You were the first Pokémon I ever caught, Raichu. You were a Pikachu when I first met you."

_**Don't you take that away.**_

_**Our dreams are ment to be shared.**_

"And when I found a Thunder Stone, I wanted to evolve you so you could get stronger, but I didn't want to just evolve you just anywhere. I wanted you to evolve you somewhere special. And where more special than where we first met: the Santalune Forest?"

_**Let it grow. Let it live.**_

_**Let us see what it will bring.**_

"Now, and long after you're gone, the Santalune Forest will always be a very special place to me. And when I see a Thunder Stone or a Pikachu, I'll be thinking of you."

_**When we share in our love,**_

_**we make a beautiful world.**_

You gentle place your hand on Raichu's cheek, sending a small jolt of electricity to your hand. Raichu is grinning from ear to ear.

_**Search it out, and find the way:**_

_**the point where we can all meet.**_

Gently, you place Raichu by Milotic and step forward to the Seed Pokémon in front of you. You kneel to meet its eye, and gentle rub the plant on it's back. "You were only a Bulbasaur when I met you, buddy. I remember that day, even though now it feels like ages ago..."

_"Fennekin, use Ember!"_

_Professor Sycamore's Squirtle didn't take much damage, but it did the trick. It toppled over onto its back, a dazed look in its eyes. Professor grinned for a moment, then hung his head. Even Trainers who aren't all that strong don't like to lose either, I'm sure._

_"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" _

_"But you did very well too, Professor. Fennekin and I had a tough time with Squirtle and Charmander."_

_He laughed, a warm, heartfelt sound. "Thank you, Serena." He took out Squirtle's Poke Ball, calling it back. "Good job, Squirtle. Now rest for a bit." Professor Sycamore put the Poke Ball into his pocket and continued. "I think I've about figured it out!"_

_"Figured out what?" asked Shauna. I'd forgotten she and Calem were still here._

_Professor Sycamore pointed at me, a huge smile on his face. "Serena! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you!" He reached into his pockets and pulled out all three Poke Balls, setting them down on his desk. "Here! Pick one!"_

_I took a deep breath and took a step towards the desk. They're all so adorable. Which one should I choose? Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle? _

_Hmm. I already have a Fire type in my party, so I don't think I'll need Charmander. Squirtle might be a better choice, Fennekin is at a disadvantage to it. But... when I think about it, Bulbasaur really fought hard against Fennekin, even though it was at a disadvantage. _

_I reached out and grabbed the Poke Ball at the far left. "I think this little guy has a lot of potential, so I'll take this one." I held the Poke Ball to my face and said into it, "Nice to meet you, Bulbasaur. My name's Serena."_

"You remember what is was like when you first Mega Evolved, don't you, buddy? Overflowing with power and strong enough to take out even the toughest opponents? I hope your next Trainer will experience how we both felt." You rub the pink flower on it's back, its favorite place to be petted, and stand.

_**The point where we're all the same.**_

_**There it lies: the future we seek.**_

You now are standing in front of the Aura Pokémon, a hand on its face. "I remember our first meeting, Lucario..."

_As I exited the gate to Route 8, I noticed a rather intimidating blue fox-like Pokémon walking towards me. _

_It paused, regarding me for a moment, then walked in a circle around me. "...Hello. Um, can I help you?" I asked it as it checked me out._

_"Carrrr!" Was the Pokemon's response._

_"Wait! Lucario!" A girl's voice called out suddenly._

_Just then, a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail, in a red-and-white helmet and a matching dress, and on roller skates skated up to me, with another Pokemon-Lucario?- that looked just like the one in front of me._

_"Sorry about that. Are you OK?" _

_"Uh-huh." I nodded._

_"I was just doing some special training with my Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off..." She continued. "Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this girl's aura or something?"_

_"Carrr!" Lucario said in reply, nodding._

_The girl looked impressed. "Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!"_

_I didn't know what to say. "R-really? Thanks!"_

_"See, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it... Oops! I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself! I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. If you're collecting Gym Badges, I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later! I'm looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches!"_

_Korrina and her second Lucario took their leave. The first one, however, stayed a moment longer, regarding me once more, before following its Trainer._

"Even before we started to travel together, you rooted for me and believed in me; not just as a Trainer, but as a friend. We've fought side-by-side as equals countless times, and shared many memories. And as long as you and I have the kindness and courage to last a lifetime, I know we'll be able to smile every day!"

"Carrr!" Lucario agreed. You pull Lucario close one more time.

_**Start from there, and then we'll forge**_

_**a world where all can be free.**_

And last, but not least...

"And most of all, I'll remember all the memories I shared with you, Delphox, my best friend..."

_"Hey! Serena! This way! Over here!" I turned and walked over to a table on my right. There was Calem, Shauna, and two other boys. "We were just talking about you! C'mon, have a seat!" Shauna said. Calem patted the chair next to him._

_After I got comfortable, Calem started to give the introductions. "This is the meeting place, Serena. Here, I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is Serena."_

_The heavyset boy with black hair right across from Calem smiled. "Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" _

_Calem also smiled, gesturing to the boy. "So, Serena, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..." He gestured to the short ginger-haired boy next to Tierno. "This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..."_

_Tierno grinned a huge, warm grin. I liked him a lot already. "All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. I call you Lady S?" Tierno asked me._

_"What? No way! She's a Li'l S for sure!" Shauna shouted, a mock-pout on her face._

_We all turned to Trevor. "What do you think, Trevor?" Shauna asked. Trevor suddenly jolted to attention. "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" He exclaimed, then looked a little anxious. "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this." He swallowed. "Well...How about something low key? Maybe...something like S-Kins..."  
><em>

_Calem turned to me. "Why don't you decided what we should call you?"_

_"Hmm. Well, I kind of like Lady S." I say._

_"You want us to call you Lady S?" Shauna asked. I nodded. "Yup!" I smiled._

_Shauna threw her hands into the air, gleeful. "OK! Lady be fits you perfectly!_ I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!_" She exclaimed. I liked her a lot, too, with her sunny personality and contagious optimism. Looking back now, I was so lucky that we all got to meet in Aquacorde Town and begin our adventure together. I had some really awesome times with them that I wouldn't trade for the world._

_Now Shauna turned to Tierno, impatient. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I wanna meet my new partner soon!"_

_"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!__"_

_He reached down on the ground next to him and put a purple and gold container with three red and white Poke Balls on the table in front of me. I took a deep breath. Which one should I choose? They're all so cute! A little description was above the Poke Balls on the lid. There was the Grass-type Starter, Chespin, the Fire-type starter, Fennekin, and the Water-type starter, Froakie._

_I sat there what felt like years, agonizing about which one to choose. I would want one that would benefit me most on my journey, right? But the question was which one was the most beneficial? But then I remembered Mom's motto, "Go for broke! It means to risk everything and try as hard as possible!" and in that moment I knew that the one I chose would always be at a disadvantage to one Pokémon or another, and I had to choose the one I liked the most and we would have to try our hardest together._

_And when I thought about it, Fennekin was pretty cute. "I've finally made up my mind." I told everyone. I picked up the Poke Ball in the center._

You take another deep breath. "I'm going to miss you all so much, but out of all of you, I'm going to miss you the most, Delphox. When we first met in Aquaorde Town, that was the beginning of our adventure together. All of us. Meeting you, so many interesting people, our friends, other amazing Pokémon, it was all such a blessing! And...and..." Your vision has become blurry. "I can't thank you guys enough for all of everything we've been through together! And I'll never forget you."

_**Free to dream, and free to smile.**_

_**Free to be who we will be.**_

Before you can reach up to wipe the tears from your eyes, a blue paw reaches up and wipes them away for you. And all of your friends gather around you, encircling you in one more group hug. As if to say, _Don't cry. This isn't the end. This is a new chapter for you. For all of us. And we won't forget you, either. We'll never forget you. We can never forget you. _

After breaking up, you notice the light beginning to waver slightly. It's almost time for them to leave. "Diancie!" Diancie exclaims, gesturing for you to hold out your hands.

_**Let's make sure we create...**_

Diancie places her hands together, and before your eyes, she creates a dazzling pink diamond that falls into your hands. The others seem to take the hint and give you the items you gave them to help them along on the journey: a Sea Incense, a Magnet, a Venusarite, a Lucarionite, and a Charcoal. You smile through the fresh tears falling down your face. "Thanks, guys. I'll treasure them forever!"

The light once again wavers, more this time, and you know.

"Okay, guys, one more time." You pull them all in for one more hug. This is the hardest part. Letting go.

All of you walk closer to the light. You stop before you get too close, but your friends keep walking, looking back at you encouragingly.

_**A world of our hopes and dreams.**_

Waving, even more tears flow freely down your face, but you are smiling widely in spite of it. As they all dash into the light, you shout, "GOODBYE! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! WIN LOTS OF BATTLES AND CONTESTS, OKAY?! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" You keep shouting and waving as they become shadows.

_**In our brief lives,**_

_**we've managed to meet.**_

_**Treasure this gift,**_

_**this precious time that we have.**_

Finally, they are no longer shadows in the light. Still you carry on. Eventually, the light disappears. You stop. Drying your eyes, you know that wherever your friends go, they will always have happy memories. You will, too.

And they, too, will always have goodbyes. But sometimes goodbye is the beginning of a hello. A hello to a new beginning. A hello to a new, happy memory. And as time passes, paths sometimes cross.

A hello to an old friend.

_**In our brief lives,**_

_**we've managed to meet.**_

_**Treasure this gift,**_

_**this precious time that we have.**_

A, "Welcome home."


End file.
